bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:Logik Fehler??
Ich hab mal ne Frage: Ichigo ist so stark wie ein Hauptmann der Gotei 13, nehme ich mal an (hoffe ich zu mindest). Und ich nehme an, dass sein Bankai ungefähr so stark wie das Bankai eines Hauptmanns ist. Wieso schafft es Ichigo dann im 2ten Kampf gegen Grimmjow nicht, ihn ohne Maske zu besiegen?? Nicht einmal seine Resurrección musste Grimmjow einsetzen. Die anderen Hauptmänner können es doch (Byakuya (Espada Nr. 7), Mayuri (Espada Nr. 8), sogar Kenpachi (Espada Nr. 5) ohne entfesseltes Zanpakuto). Kann mir das jemand erklären? Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 14:02, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Dass Ichigo so stark wie ein (Durchschnitts-)Kommandant ist, hoffe ich schon sehr lange, allerdings beweist uns der Manga leider höchstens nur das Gegenteil. Ichigos Bankai ist wirklich zu einem Alltagsding geworden, was er in jedem Kampf benutzt, wodurch es auch lahm wirkt. Dann auch noch, dass er mit diesem im kampf gegen Byakuya (einen der schnellsten Kommandanten, der seinen Kampf gegen Zommari (der auch noch angeblich "schnellster Espada" war (Starrk ist (meiner Meinung nach) schneller) auch noch aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit gewonnen hat) zu schnell für Byakuya war, aber dann gegen Grimmjow schon total abkackt. Im ersten Kampf hat ihn sein Hollow behindert, das ist klar, aber danach, hätte er eigentlich schneller als Grimmjow sein müssen, wobei heutzutage schon ein einfacher Shunpo/Hirenkyaku/Sonido ausreicht, um mit Ichigo mitzuhalten. Daher ist sein Bankai vollkommen nutzlos geworden (von seinem Shikai gar nicht erst zu reden, oder eher: Hat Ichigo überhaupt ein Shikai? Ich hab's ewig nicht mehr gesehen.). Daher HOFFE ich wirklich (auch für Kubo), dass meine Theorie stimmt, die ich mir notdürftig zusammengeflickt habe und zwar, dass Ichigo seit seinem Kampf mit Byakuya nicht mehr die volle Stärke (=Geschwindigkeit) seines Bankais benutzt hat, weil, wie Hollow-Ichigo bemerkte, es seine Knochen zu sehr belastet und er es erst später wieder voll einsetzen wird. Das kann ich nur hoffen, denn alles andere wäre UNSINN! :Leider ist Bleach voll von solchen Logikfehlern. Zum Beispiel, dass Ichigo mit Maske und Bankai (!) keine Chance gegen Ulquiorra in erster Resurrección hatte, Harribel aber Hitsugaya einfach nicht besiegen konnte, sondern dieser noch bis zu der Sache mit Hinamori nahezu unbeschadet war, während Harribel bereits ins Gras gebissen hatte. Das macht keinen Sinn, außer wenn man sich Kubos sonstigen Schwachsinn ansieht und dann sieht, dass Hitsu-boy offensichtlich bei den japanischen Fans ganz vorne steht. Unlogisch, Kubo! :Über solche dummen Logikfehler rege ich mich bei Bleach schon länger drüber auf, aber spätestens seit Ichigos Kampf mit Ulquiorra häufen die sich wirklich. In meinen Augen die schlimmsten (meine eigene Meinung) sind nicht nur die bereits von mir hier erwähnten, sondern auch Starrks leichter "Tod" (den ich immer noch nicht ganz hinnehmen will) und (was ich immer noch ablehne zu akzeptieren) dass Yammy stärkster Espada ist. Ich sage in letzterer Angelegenheit immer noch, dass das entweder ein Bluff ist mit der 0 oder dass er aus einem anderen Grund 0 Espada ist, und zwar ähnlich wie bei Wonderweiss, also mit einer speziellen Fähigkeit (vllt das Seeleneinsaugen fürs Erstellen des Königsschlüssels). ich will, dass Chad oder so Yammy plattmacht. Und bei Ersterem HOFFE ich immer noch (aber das liegt wohl daran, dass ich Starrk-Fan bin), dass Starrk es doch überlebt hat (und vllt nur faul rumliegt, weil er mit Shunsui befreundet sein will). Denn von Starrk haben wir dafür, dass er der 1. Espada IST, viel zu wenig gesehen. LG, 14:21, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::So reim ich mir das ganze zusammen. Zum einen wie du gesagt hast waren die anderen Espada Nr. 8 und Nr. 7 also schwächer als Grimmjow. Die beiden nutzten außerdem auch nur irgendwelche Tricks und hatten keine oder kaum direkten offensiven Kampffähigkeiten wie Grimmjow dessen Vorteile halt Stärke und Geschwindigkeit sind. Wenn du dir die Kämpfe von den Kapitänen ansieht die gegen die Top 3 Espada gekämpft haben siehst du dass diese auch kaum Chancen hatten bzw. diese erst entsanden als die Vizard dazu kamen. So Ichigo ist zwar so stark wie ein Komandant (vom Reiatsu ausgehend sogar etwas besser ausgestattet) jedoch fehlt es ihm an Erfahrung. Eigentlich hat er nie wirklich gelernt mit seinem Bankai zu vollen 100% umzugehen (ähnlich wie Renji bei seinem Kampf gegen Byakuya), sonst könnte er stets die Stärke beibehalten die er in den ersten Minuten im Kampf gegen Byakuya zeigte. Außerdem war Ichigo bei seinem zweiten Kampf gegen Grimmjow noch geschwächt vom Training der Vizards. Wenn du Tage lang nur trainnierst und dann einer dich zum Kampf herausfordert bis auch von anfang an noch geschlaucht vom Training.--Icis Leibgarde 14:27, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Mich nervt auch dass Ichigos Shikai nutzlos geworden ist. Bei jedem Gegner gleich: Bankai. Ichigos Stärke verändert sich von Kampf zu Kampf auch sehr. mich nervt auch, dass Ichigos Bankai Fähigkeit (Die extreme Schnelligkeit) von jedem 08/15 Gegner übertroffen wird. Auch gefällt mir das Aussehen nicht sehr. Ein schwarzes Schwert. Toll. Beeindruckend. Manchmal wünsche ich mir das Ichigo ersetzt wird (durch z.B. Hollow-Ichigo, Kenpachi...) weil er lahm geworden ist. Jeder Hauptmann kann einen Espada besigen nur Ichigo brauch ne Maske. Da bekommt er schon ne neue Maske und das erste das er tut ist gegen Jammy verlieren. Dann gegen Aizen kann er auch nichts ausrichten (obwohl Hollow-Ichigo Ulquiorra, der wahrscheinlich der stärkste Espada und vielleicht auch ein Vasto Lorde ist, ohne Mühe VERNICHTET hat. Ich denke, dass hängt damit zusammen, dass bei Hollow-Ichigo der ganze Körper mit dieser Maskenflüssigkeit bedeckt war). Egal wie stark Ichigo ist, die Andern sind stärker. Darum sind mir auch die Kämpfe OHNE Ichigo die Liebsten. Und wenn jetzt durch Yamamotos Höllenfeuer Technik all diese Hauptmänner tot sind dann vergess ich die serie und schau die alten folgen. Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 19:04, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich hab ja schon gesagt, dass ich mich schon seit Ewigkeiten genauso fühle, also brauch' ich das jetzt nicht nochmal zu wiederholen, aber ich wollte noch auf deinen Post antworten, Kenpachi und nicht, das du jetzt denkst, ich wäre hier der vehemente Ichigo-Verfechter, ich will halt nur die Sachlage klarstellen. Gegen Yammy (den ich, wie gesagt nicht akzeptiere) hat er erst ab dem Punkt verloren, wo er (wie immer (nervig)) die Maske rausholen wollte, denn das, zusammen mit seiner unvollständigen und vom Kampf mit Ulquiorra gestörten Reiatsu, hat ihn behindert. Und Ulquiorra hat nicht Ichigo "ohne Mühe VERNICHTET, sondern eher erst umgekehrt, bis Plotkai eingesetzt ist und eine Berserkform zu Tage getreten ist, die es dann umgekehrt hat. Allerdings, wie gesagt, im Großen und Ganzen stimme ich dir zu. Ichigo ist ne 0-Nummer geworden. Was ich allerdings noch schlimmer finde(/n würde), ist/wäre, dass/wenn Ichigo innerhalb des Garganta von niemand anderem als Unohana als geheime Trumpfkarte gegen Aizen gesehen wird und dann in Karakura Town aufgrund seiner Stimmung noch nicht einmal in der Lage ist, den Kommandanten zu sagen, dass sie da auf ne halbtote Vizekommandantin einschlagen, während Aizen bei Kira und den Verletzten ein Picknick macht, geschweige denn zu kämpfen. *facepalm* Und dann hat jeder ne Chance gegen Aizen, außer ihm. Ich hoffe ja, dass sich seine Stimmung durch Isshins Auftauchen soweit gebessert hat, dass er jetzt besser ist. Allerdings soll Kubo es ja nicht wagen, dass im Kampf gegen Gin jetzt so aussehen zu lassen, dass Ichigo Gin mühelos besiegt. Aber bei der ganzen Inkonsistenz was Ichigos Power betrifft, frage ich mich: "Wie soll der halbe Hanswurst am Ende Aizen besiegen?" Jemanden, der sich zum Spaß mal n paar Arrancar gemacht hat, nur damit sich dann herausstellt, dass er noch nicht einmal die Top 3 wirklich benötigt hat (höchstens WW, wegen Yamamoto) und er dann die halbe-dreiviertel Gotei13 im Alleingang plattmacht. Naja, Kubo wird uns wohl eine mehr oder weniger gute Antwort darauf irgendwann liefern. Hoffe ich zumindest. LG, 19:55, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich glaube, dass die Stärke zwischen dem 6. und 7. Espada riesig ist, vorallem da Grimmjow Luppi leicht killt(ganz egal ob gehandicapt). Und die Top-4 müssen noch eine ganze Ecke härter sein, da sie nicht mal Resurreccion in LN benutzen dürfen. Jetzt aber zurück zu Ichigo. Man darf nicht vergessen, dass Ichigos Leistung eigentlich von seinem Willen abhängt und dann Leute fertigmachen kann. Einen Privaron Espada besiegt er auch leicht (naja, mit Bankai; trotzdem mit Maske). Außerdem muss bisjetzt wohl jeder irgendwie bemerkt haben, dass die Espada fast immer mit ihren Gegner spielen. Luppi war zu leichtsinnig, Aaroniero wurde direkt am Kopf getroffen, Szayel Aporro cheatet die Gegner schwach und wurde am Ende mit Drogen besiegt; wie soll Zommari Gokei entkommen außer vielleicht Cero anwenden. Nnoitra durchbohrt zweimal Kenpachi, trifft aber nicht das Herz, aber später die Schlagader. Gegen Grimmjow Round 1 war Ichigo noch unerfahren mit dem Bankai, außerdem wird Grimmjows Hierro und die physische Power ihn überrascht haben (wenn Ichigo Schiss kriegt, gewinnt er auch nicht). Harribel wurde nach der Spiegeltechnik ja eingeschlossen, wie soll sie da Hitsugaya fertigmachen, nachdem die Vizards kamen. Durch die Vizards hatten Barragan und Starrk ihre Vorteile verloren. Yammys Hierro finde persönlich eh nicht stark. Aizen muss Ichigo ja aus einem wirklich sehr guten Grund ausgewählt haben, wofür soll er sich sonst interessieren und Genryusai vertraut ihm auch sehr, sowie Urahara, Shinji, Gotei 13 usw. Zu den Fillern braucht man nichts zu sagen. Jin Jusuke 18:19, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Naja wenn es wirklich von seiner Willenskraft abhängt, ob er gewinnt oder nicht, ist das auch nicht viel besser. Und um ehrlich zu sein: Ichigo könnte einiges von Hollow-Ichigo lernen. Dem fehlt es an nichts, weder an Willenskraft, Stärke, Schnelligkeit, (Witz XD) an nichts. Und darum warte ich bei jedem Kampf auf Hollow-Ichigo, doch kommt er nicht oft genug. Am Besten wäre es wenn Ichigo nur das Transportmittel von Hichigo wäre. Nach dem Motto: "Du siehst stark aus. HOLLOW-ICHIGO!!! rette mich!!!" Naja, und lustigerweise versucht ichigo nicht mehr auszuweichen, sondern springt aus irgendeinem Grund absichtlich rein. (z.B. Grimmjow-Kampf) Schafft aber nicht den Angriff aufzuhalten und fliegt gegen die nächste Wand. Ich hoffe inständig, dass das geändert wird, langsam wird es mir zu blöd. Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 19:18, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich glaube du solltest vielleicht noch mal über den Main Charakter im ganzen nachdenken. Ichigo springt ja nicht aus jucks und dollerei in eine Attacke, sondern um Orihime und Nel zu schützen. Ihm geht es halt nicht wie Hollow- Ichigo darum seinen Gegner zu töten. Sondern er kämpft nur um zu beschützen. Ichigo ist auch nur eine normale Person und durch seine ups and downs lässt Kubo ihn doch menschlicher darstellen. Das macht gerade Ichigo doch aus, das er nicht so ein berserker ist aber eine Willenskraft hat seine Freunde zu schütze. Die natürlich mal nachlässt und mal aufblüt. Wie ein Shonen Held halt so ist. Und ich glaub du kannst lange warten bis das geändert wird. Mir persönlich wird Ichigo dadurch das er auch mal verliert viel sympathischer.Und das gerade durch sowas die Kräfte in einer ganz anderen relation zu einander stehen, macht es imo viel interessanter als wenn man immer nur von derjenige mit dem besten powerup gewinnt ausgehen kann. Wenn man das will sollte man vil. Dragonball lesen. Mfg, Nana92 19:33, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Durch Niederlagen kann man stärker werden. Wenn Ichigo keine Schwächen hätte sowie vielleicht Aizen, braucht man nicht ja garnichts mehr anschauen, wenn man wisse ob Ichigo gewinnt. Ach ja, um was über Kenpachi zu sagen (steht ja ganz oben), der hatte einfach paar Asse im Ärmel und wäre ja fast verblutet. Nnoitra hatte vorher gegen Neliel gekämpft und vielleicht hatte er in seiner Resurreccion nicht mehr seine volle Kraft, da er vorher von Kenpachi schwer verletzt war. Ichigo vs Kenpachi: Beide setzten einen finalen Frontalangriff ein und es ging unentschieden aus. Kenpachi hat Ichigo ohne seine Augenklappe nur wenig angegriffen und zudem Zeitpunkt erreichte Ichigos Stärke einem Kommandanten (soweit ich Aizen verstanden habe). Gegen Byakuya hat Ichigo eigentlich auch nur wegen dem Hollow gewonnen (ich sage hier eigentlich nur Standpunkte/Fakten und dann meine Meinung), aber seine Leistung, das Bankai so lange aufrecht zu erhalten ist beeindruckend, da das Bankai bei den anderen mehr Reiatsu verbraucht. Das erinnert mich an DBZ mit Full-Power-SSJ (aber vergessen wir das wieder). Jin Jusuke 20:28, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ok Jin Jusuke what's your point? oO Wem antwortest du nun hier oder bzw. was ist nun die Aussage deines Beitrages und wem wiedersprichst du. Ich muss leider sagen ich blicke da gerade nicht ganz durch. Liegt entweder an dem Inhalt oder daran das dein Beitrag nicht eingerückt ist, aber falls du mit mir argumentierst verstehe ich nicht worauf du hinaus möchtest. Lg, Nana92 20:35, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC)